Death the Story
by Dreamweaver56
Summary: Death Shinigami has been killed by the Keshin. how will Kid deal with the loss of his father, his only parent?
1. Apathy

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Soul Eater or the Characters. **

**Here is my first Soul Eater fic! Yay! It took me forever! I'm still not finished with the story! Oh well! Its fun to write! Please comment!**

Death the story

1

Apathy

Kid stood ever the large black coffin, gazing at the mask less Shinigami inside of it. His face was peaceful, almost like he was sleeping, but kid knew better, this was sleep his father would never wake from. The death god was killed nearly three weeks ago; it wasn't until now, that the Keshin was gone, that they could finally give the kind Shinigami a proper ceremony.

Kid was lost. Hurt. Broken. He stood there next to the coffin, numb and incoherent. Kid ignored the small group of meisters and weapons who had come to bid him farewell as well. Among there were Maka, Soul, Tsunami, Black Star, and Kid's weapons; Liz and Patty. He ignored every ones presence except his fathers.

Kid remained unmoving by the coffin until the moon shone brightly in the sky. Everyone had gone home hours ago, all except Liz and Patty. Patty had fallen asleep in one of the many benches of the church, while Liz had remained awake, listening to the quiet sounds of her breathing. Liz hadn't said anything to Kid about leaving; she didn't think it would be right. But now, as 1:00 a.m. was fast approaching, and Kid still hadn't moved, she figured it was time to speak up.

Liz walked over to Kid, the heels of her shoes' clicked against the ceramic floor, echoing throughout the church. When she stood beside Kid, he didn't look up to see who it was, his eyes remained fixed on Death Shinigami's peaceful face. Kids face was calm and his eyes filled with apathy. His body was not stiff or tense, he was relaxed, or so it seemed to Liz. He wasn't angry or upset with his father, Liz could see that, but Liz wasn't positive. With all the amount of time she had been with Kid, she had never seen him look so broken.

"Kid," she said gently, "it's late." She got no reply. Not even a simple nod of the head. Liz placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. She couldn't even begin to imagine what was going though the young Shinigamis' head. After a few awkward moments, Liz sighed.

"I'm gonna take Patty home, okay? I'll come get you as soon as she's in bed." Kid didn't respond, so Liz figured she had been heard, so, giving Kids' hair a loving fluff, she walked out of the church with an unconscious patty on her back.

As the church doors slammed shut, Kid snapped out of his daze. Blinking once. Twice. Three times. Kid glanced around the church and realized, for the first time, that everyone was gone . . . but it didn't matter. An unnatural chill shot up Kids spine as he turned around and rested his gaze on the Death Shinigami again. No tears came to his eyes, not a breath was caught in his throat. No emotion, not even if he wanted.

The realization of many sleepless nights suddenly hit Kid like a blow to the head. Kid could feel his legs, no longer able to support his body, buckle, sending his tired body falling to the ceramic floor.

Kid knelt beside the large coffin, remembering his father. Death Shinigami had always been there for him, even saving his life a few times. But when the roles were flipped, and his father truly needed help, Kid couldn't do anything. He just stood there, watching from the sidelines, as the Keshin ripped his father away from him.

He leaned into the coffin, resting his forehead on the cool surface. His mind continued to think and to remember. It reeled with all the memories he had once shared with his father, his mind was livid and alive with the memories, but his body was weak and tired.

As his eyes grew heavy, his mind suddenly started to succumb to the temptation of rest and the memories of his father began slipping away. Kid desperately clung to each memory for as long as he could, until it would vanish into the depths of his mind. They were not gone, Kid knew this. One or another may show itself from time to time, and Kid would be grateful for that. But for now, as they disappeared, one by one, all his lost mind could do was panic and try to bring them back.

This long subconscious battle continued until, finally, it became too much for Kid and he allowed for sleep to take him away from the church, from the world, from his father. . .

**There was chapter 1! Hope you enjoyed it! More chapters on the way! XD**


	2. Pancakes and Bedrest

Chapter 2:

Pancakes and Bed rest

When Kid awoke, he was no longer in the church. He was lying in his bed wrapped snuggly in a thick, black blanket that was draped over his bed. Kid cracked his eyes open and looked at the digital clock by his bedside. The neon numbers blinked at him, reading: _12:38 p.m. _Even though it was that late, Kids room remained unusually dark. His dark curtains had always done a decent job with keeping the sunlight out of him room when he wanted to sleep a little later than normal, but it had never been this dark before. It was kind of nice.

Using as little energy as possible, Kid turned his head toward the window. Draped over the window was an even thicker blanket, which Kid immediately recognized as Liz's comforter from her own bed. He would know because Liz had dragged him and Patty throughout the entire store for three hours complaining about the blankets not being soft or pretty enough. So she had come back to the church, just like she said she would. She must have brought him back and after he had fallen asleep by his fathers' coffin. Liz was always taking care of him, even if he didn't always want her to.

Kid breathed a heavy sigh as he starred up at the ceiling, reliving the memories of the past few weeks in his mind. The Keshin's awakening. The many battles after that which led to so much bloodshed. The last minutes with his father. …

"Kid." Liz's voice interrupted his thoughts. Kid turned his head towards the sound to find Liz standing in the doorway, a worried looking Patty peeking out from behind her.

"So you're finally awake." She said, placing her hands on her hips. Patty stood up on her toes, trying to emphasizing her presence in the room. "Yeah!" Patty said loudly, "I was beginning to think you had died or something."

Everyone stiffened at Patty's air-headed remark. Liz shot a why-in-hell-of-all-things-to-say-did-you-say-that look, and Patty immediately got the message. Her face turned bright pink and her hands jumped up by her face, waving spastically in the air.

"Oh, geez! I didn't mean to Kid I'm so sorry, I really am so—"

"Patty," Liz interrupted her younger sister, saving her from any further embarrassment, "Why don't you go down and finish making breakfast, I'll bring him down in a minute."

A flustered Patty nodded and charged out of the room, eager to get out of the awkward situation. . . However, she forgot that in order to get _downstairs_, she had to go _down __the__ stairs_.

"Patty! Watch the-"

But it was too late, with howling screech, Patty vaulted down the stairs, hitting every step with, what seemed like, every part of her small body.

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

As she hit the bottom step, she tried to regain her balance, only to make this worse and slip on to her butt and skid and the way across the kitchen. Liz listened carefully for her sister, ready to bolt down to her side at a moment's notice if she was hurt. Suddenly, a loud crash echoed throughout the house. Liz could hear pots and pans and all sorts of other kitchen ware hit the tiled floor of the kitchen with a crash that was so loud, even Kid seemed to perk up a bit, but not much. His eyes opened slightly, but closed slowly when they heard a small voice from inside the kitchen:

"I am ooooookay!"

It said cheerfully. Liz rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Kid. His eyes were closed again and his breathing had slowed considerably.

Liz walked over to his bedside and sat on the edge of his bed, as close to him as she could get. Kid, apparently asleep again, wrapped the blanket closer to him as he curled up in the mix of pillows and blankets. He buried his face in his pillow, seeming to forget all of his worries as his face relaxed and he melted back into sleep. Liz smiled to herself. He always forgot his symmetrical obsessions while he was asleep, that was how she could always tell if he was really ever asleep or not. He looked so peaceful and relaxed that she almost regretted having to wake him up, but he had to eat something.

"Kid. Kid. Wake up, Kid. Patty made you a late breakfast." She said gently, shaking his small, fragile body ever so lightly. Kid gave a small moan as he opened his eyes slowly. Liz sucked in a hard breath, which she hoped he hadn't heard, as she looked at his face. His eyes were tired and bloodshot from several sleepless nights. There were dark grey circles under his eyes to go along with them as well. Even in the dim light of the hallway she could see how much paler he seemed to have gotten.

"I'm not very hungry." He said, in an almost inaudible tone. Liz had to lean in closer to him just so she could hear him.

"Come on Kid," she said, "it's past noon, and you haven't eaten anything since yesterday's breakfast."

Kid just signed and sank deeper into the saw of covers that surrounded him. Liz gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze as he tried to shut his eyes again. Kid knew that meant, _oh no you don't, _and he knew there was no way he was going to go back to sleep now. He opened his eyes and looked at her for a moment before saying, "Alright, I'll be down in a minute." His face remaining placid the entire time.

Liz smiled at him and let go of his shoulder. "Alright, I'll go tell Patty." Liz stood up and walked towards the door, but stopped just before she reached it.

"Your jacket is hanging in your closet. Put it on before you come downstairs. Patty left the air conditioner on all yesterday so it's pretty cold downstairs."

Without a response from Kid, Liz walked the rest of the way to the hallway and shut his door behind her. She was about to go downstairs when she thought of something. _He could just roll over and all back asleep. I hope for his sake he doesn't. _Turning back around to Kid's room, Liz pressed her ear up against his door, listening for any sounds that told her Kid was getting out of bed. A smile passed her lips as she thought of how much she was acting like his mother. . . but, she guessed that was really what he needed right now that he no longer had any parents. They all needed to take care of each other . . . her smile disappeared.

Erasing the thoughts of her parental actions towards Kid, she listened more intently for any sounds behind the door. It was quiet for a minute, but with time, she heard Kid sigh, rather loudly, and then she heard the rustling of covers and the squeak of the floors boards underneath the carpet in Kids room. Good, at least he was up. Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by Patty's high pitched voice ringing through the monstrous house.

"Brrrrrreakfast!"

Liz could only smile at her sisters' liveliness. She found it amazing how her sister could keep such normality about during hard times, if you can even call patty normal. That was one thing that kept Liz from going insane when they were on the streets. Removing her ear from the door, Liz allowed another smile to grace her lips as she walked downstairs to an eccentric Patty, humming merrily, pancakes in hand.

Back upstairs, Kid had unwrapped himself from his blanket cocoon and was sitting solemnly on the edge of his bed. He had put his jacket on, just like Liz had told him to, and debating on whether to slink back into bed or join Patty and Liz for breakfast. But, his decision was made when Liz called for him from the kitchen. He stood up off his bed, but he may have gotten up too fast. A shooting pain shot through his skull and he winced from the sudden pain.

"I must be more tired than I though." He said rubbing his temples and continuing downstairs. As he turned the corner into the kitchen, he was greeted by the welcoming scent of pancakes, which, normally would have woken him up and made him cheerful. But, under the circumstances, it seemed like nothing was ever going to cheer him up.

The three comrades were silent and they sat down to eat. Patty drowned her pancakes in syrup and tore them apart, gobbling down every speck of sugar, a very unattractive habit from her street life that Kid could never break her from. Liz piled on the strawberries and bananas and ate hers like a civilized human being. Once she finished, She shot a glance at Kid, who had his head resting on his hand and was pushing his pancakes around the plate with a fork.

"Aren't you gonna eat, Kid?" asked Patty through a mouthful of food. Kid just sighed and continued playing with is food. Liz stood up and put her empty plate in the sink.

"Kid," she said, "Eat." She placed a hand on the top if his head, tussling his hair like she had done so many times within the past few days. She didn't know why but it seemed to be calming to him. Perhaps his dad had done it when he was young. "Are you alright?"

Kid didn't answer her question. He just pushed himself up from the table and looked Liz straight in the eyes. There was so much pain and sorrow in his eyes that Kid didn't have to say anything.

"Kid." She said, pulling him into a gentle hug. His body was so small and fragile; Liz felt if she held him any tighter, he might just fall apart in her arms. But, he seemed even more frail than usual and she noticed his body was shaking ever so slightly. She also noticed when he put his forehead against her shoulder, it felt unusually warm. Liz hoped that staying in the drafty church for so long hadn't made him sick. She sighed; she was probably just being over dramatic. He had been under covers all day; he was probably still hot from that.

Kid leaned against Liz and closed his eyes. Her warmth was comforting to him, it made him feel safe and calm. They stood there for a while until Liz finally let go of him, but Kid didn't move. He wasn't hugging her back, His arms were hanging limp at his sides, but he remained close to her body; searching for the safety and protection she had always seemed to give him. Liz, seeing that he wasn't going to move, gently placed her hands on his back in an almost half-hearted hug and rubbed small circles in his lower back. After a few quiet moments, Kid finally backed away and began to walk back up towards him room.

"Hey!" Shouted Patty, "Aren't you going to finish you pancakes?" Kid turned around to Patty, forcing a fake smile. "Sorry Patty, my stomach is kind of upset. I'm just gonna go lay down for a while longer. . . before the funeral. . ."

Before walking back upstairs Kid caught the worried expressions on both his weapons faces, but he ignored them and walked back upstairs to hide in his dark, quiet room.

* * *

**Kay! well that was the second chapter! hope you liked it! the third one should be out soon, but probably not until like next monday or something. . . not sure. please comment!**


	3. Weakness

Chapter 3

Weakness

It was almost 4 o'clock and the sun was setting on Death City. Liz and Patty were in their rooms putting on their black dresses and preparing for Lord Deaths funeral. Once Liz finished adding accessories to finish her look, Liz stepped back and looked a herself in the mirror. Her short black dress dipped low in the back and made a small v in the front, ending just under her collar bone. Her thick black bracelet went well with it and so did her dangling onyx earrings Kid had gotten her shortly after they had joined the academy. The rings on her fingers glinted mixtures of god, silver, and black as they busied themselves with the last minute primping she always did before going somewhere. Her black heels clicked against the wood floor in her bedroom and she shifted her weight from one foot to the other in nervous anticipation of the funeral. Taking one last look in the mirror, Liz gasped. How could she forget it!

Running over to her jewelry box, or moving as fast as she could in heels, Liz lifted the lid and pulled out a beautiful silver necklace. The delicate chain hung nicely on her neck, the small skull charm resting on her chest. She walked back to the mirror to look at the necklace. She ran a long finger over the charm. Lord Death had given it to her when she became Kids weapon, she didn't know why, but she sure did like it. Lord Death had always been like a father to her, mostly because she didn't know her real father and he seemed to always he encouraging the three of them, making them strive even harder towards their goal of making Patty and Liz become his Death Weapons.

"Hey Liz?" Patty asked. She was standing at her sisters' doorway. She wasn't wearing any jewelry, she never liked any of it, but her dress looked very good on her. It was slightly shorter than Liz's, and the neckline did drop considerably lower than hers, but it did compliment her nicely. Her black ballet flats made her tiny feel look even tinier; Liz was jealous.

"What is it Patty?" she asked her sister who was twiddling her thumbs, almost reluctant to answer the question that she asked in the first place.

"Spit it out Patty, What's wrong." Liz didn't mean t sound pushy, but sometimes her sister did need a little push. Liz turned so she was giving Patty her undivided attention.

"It's Kid." She said, "He's lying in his bed and won't get out. I asked him what was wrong, but he didn't answer me." Patty looked defeated, "Can you talk to him?"

Liz's heart sank. "Sure Parry, I'll go talk to him." Patty smiled and walked off down the hallway towards her own room. Liz sighed; she knew this was going to be hard for him, but not even getting up for his own fathers' funeral? There must be something else bothering him.

Liz knocked a few times on Kid's door. "Kid come on, get your ass out of bed." There was a long moan from the other end of the door. It sounded distant even though his bed was pretty close to the door. Did he get up? Liz stomped her foot on frustration.

"Don't you give me that, Kid! I will—" but she was interrupted by another miserable moan from Kid. Then, Liz suddenly realized that the moans sounded more like he was in Pain rather than complaining. Slowly, Liz cracked the door open and looked around. Inside, the room was exactly like it was earlier today: it was still extremely dark ad her blanket remained on the window. She scanned the dim-lighted room for any traces of Kid, there were none. The she noticed his bathroom light was on and she could hear his small pitiful moans from inside.

Liz walked into the bathroom to be met with a miserable sight that made her heart hurt. Kid was on the floor kneeling on his knees over the toilet and clutching his stomach . Liz could feel her own stomach drop. She had known this would happen. When kid gets too upset it can not only affect him mentally, like his symmetrical episodes he has so frequently, but it can affect him physically as well.

"Oh Kid." She said sounding like a mother again. Liz knelt down beside him, which wasn't exactly easy to do seeing how she was in a dress. But now she could get a better look at him. His eyes were still baggy and bloodshot, but now they were only half-open as if he was fighting to stay conscious. His breath was shallow and quick and it seemed to make him uncomfortable if he took too deep of a breath. His skin was sticky and clammy and, Liz didn't think it was possible, but he looked even more pale than usual. Liz, even thought she knew it was only stress, her first reaction was to check his temperature. Tenderly, Liz placed her hand on his moist forehead: it was a warmer than it should be.

That was odd, Kid hadn't been sick in a long time, but she figured that, seeming as his father just died about a week ago, and he hadn't exactly taken good care of himself, Liz was not exactly surprised that he was sick. But, she was worried that he looked this bad. How long had he actually been sick, she wondered.

"Liz," Kids voice was raspy when he spoke, "It hurts, Liz. It's never hurt this bad before." His breath was coming in gasps as he forgot about trying to hide the pain he had been in all day. "Liz, please make it go away, ple-"

But he didn't finish his sentence. His golden eyes grew twice their usual size as he leaned over the toilet and threw up everything that had been making his stomach so upset. Liz looped one hand around his shoulder and the other placed on his back to steady him as he heaved.

"Alright Kid, calm down." She said, "I'm here, it's going to be alright. I promise." Liz got a small whimper for a response. She cast another uncertain glance at his face; sweat was glistening brightly along his brow and his hair was sticking to his neck in grimy black clumps.

Liz stood up, causing Kid to shoot a worried glance in her direction. Poor, Kid. She thought, he must be in so much pain. Liz placed a hand on Kid's sticky head.

"I'll be right back," she said, "I'm going to get a wet cloth." But as she turned to leave, a weak hand grasped her wrist with as much strength as it could possibly muster. Liz turned and her heart gave a painful lurch in her chest as she looked into Kid's anxious eyes.

"Please," he gasped, "Please don't leave. Stay here."

Liz choked back a sob that rose in her throat. It killed her to see Kid, who was usually so well put together, like this: terrified, sick, and broken. She knelt back beside him and took his shaking hand in hers.

"Alright." She said, afraid if she said anymore, her emotions would get the better of her. Liz rubbed small circles into Kid's back in a feeble attempt to calm the child. Seeing him like this made her realize that no matter how strong he was or how mature he seemed to be (at times), he was still young, and he needed help, even if he didn't always accept it.

"Patty!" shouted Liz over her shoulder.

Patty's sing-song voice echoed through the empty house.

"Yes?"

"Can you bring me a wet hand towel please?"

"Why?"

"Just do it, and quickly."

"Okay!"

Liz listened for her sisters footsteps. There were none. Liz signed.

"Patty?"

"What?"

"Um . . . Now would be nice."

". . . Oh! Okay!"

Liz rolled her eyes and Patty came in about a minute later holding a small black hand towel.. She stopped at the doorway when she saw Kid. Sweat had plastered his clothes to his body and he was shivering in Liz's lap.

"What happened?" she asked Liz, handing her the towel that was in her hand. "Is he okay?"

Liz dabbed Kid's forehead. "He has a fever and he's pretty sick, but he should be alright."

Patty knelt down beside Liz and placed a hand on Kids forehead. For this first time, Liz heard Patty speak without a hint of her normal sweet goofy tone. It serious. . . and almost scared.

"Is there anything I can do, big sister?"

Liz was quiet for a moment. She was happy that Patty wanted to help, but she didn't want Patty be around Kid and worry even more. "Can you get him some clean clothes? I don't think he'll be able to do to the funeral with these, if he goes at all."

"But I h-have to go, it's my-" Kid stammered, but didn't finish his sentence. He buried his face in Liz's neck as the room began spinning. He felt the cool cloth being pressed gently against the nape of his neck. Kid tried to finish his sentence, but stopped suddenly as he tried to suppress another bought of sickness. He didn't want Patty to worry too much, but if he got sick all over Liz . . . that wouldn't go over well with either of them. So, even thought the room seemed to be tilting underneath his feet, Kid pushed himself shakily out of Liz grasp and attempted to brace himself back over the toilet.

When Liz saw that Kid couldn't sit up on his own, she lent him a hand. When he leaned over the toilet, he clutched lightly at his stomach and shut his eyes. This small gesture did not go unnoticed by Patty.

"Are you going to be sick again?" she asked, concerned plastered on her face.

"No, don't worry Patty," said Kid giving her a strained smile, "I'll be fine. Can you do me a favor and get me the clothes that Liz asked you to get? I don't want to go to a funeral looking like I had just jumped out of a swimming pool."

Patty, still not fully convinced that he was alright, nodded and then scurried downstairs to the laundry room to find him some fresh clothes. Liz watched her sister go with a sad look on her face. As soon as she was gone, Liz turned back to Kid. The act that he had put on for Patty was gone, the terrified, panicked Kid showed himself once more. His eyes were shut tight and his hands wound themselves back around his abdomen. His breathing had rapidly sped up and his brow was still glistening with sweat.

"You still feel nauseous, don't you." Liz asked.

Kid nodded as he leaned over and tried to empty his stomach of whatever was left in it, but nothing was coming up. Liz watched him sadly as he retched violently. She kept one hand on his lower back, the other pressed the cool cloth harder to the base of his neck. With every heave, Liz could felt Kid's back fight against the convulsions, his muscles twisting into tight knots under her hand.

As his heaving worsened, Liz rubbed small circles into his back. "Kid," she said, "You've got to relax, there's nothing left in your stomach." Kid gave a long moan, which was interrupted by another violent retch. "Just take deep breaths," she continued, "I'm right here with you."

Kid nodded and, after a few minute of Liz's calm words and gentle tone, Kid finally calmed. His hold on his stomach loosened and a look of sick calm melted onto his face. Liz pushed her fingers into the knots on his lower back, earning a small groan of pleasure from Kid as the tension from his body began to leave him. A smile of relief grazed Liz's lips as Kids' breathing became rhythmic once more.

"Finished?" asked Liz. Kid nodded solemnly, afraid if he opened his mouth again, the whole epidemic would start all over.

Liz stood up, "Well, why don't we get you out of the bathroom and somewhere more comfortable, huh? Can you stand up?"

Kid nodded and allowed Liz to help him to his feet. But as soon as Liz was no longer supporting him, the entire room began spinning again. Kids' legs felt like they were made of jelly and his cheeks turned a sickly green color. Kid clutched at his stomach, which was now doing flips inside of him again. Kid swayed on his feet as his body allowed itself to give into the dizziness.

Before Kid collapsed, Liz reached out and caught him under the arms. Slowly, she helped him back down to the floor. Liz pulled him close and began rubbing small circles in his back. And Kid leaned back into her shoulder.

"Okay, so standing wasn't the best idea." Said Liz bluntly as she hugged Kid closer to her. She felt him nod against her shoulder. "Still," she said, "we should get you off the bathroom floor." Another nod. Liz smiled as she carefully lifted the small boy and carried him out of the bathroom bridal style.

"Where are we going Liz?" croaked Kid, "I want to lie in my bed."

Liz sighed. "If you go lie in your bed, I won't be able to get you up later. And this way, if you lay on the couch, I won't be very far away if you need me."

Kid smiled and smuggled into Liz's chest and within seconds was fast asleep in her arms. Liz smiled at the sleeping form in her hands, but stumbled lightly when she realized that he was heavier asleep than awake. When she put Kid down on the couch, Kid moaned unconsciously in his sleep, probably upset about the loss of heat.

Slowly, Kids dulled senses returned to him and he opened his bleary eyes. Out of his blurry vision, he saw Liz standing in front of him; a blanket in one hand, and a warm cloth in the other. Kid, unable to keep his eyes open, let them fall closed once again, but was soon roused by a gentle shake of his shoulder. He heard Liz's voice, calm and gentle.

"Kid, I need you to sit up for me really quick."

Kid moaned, but did as he was told. Kid felt her gentle fingers slip his sweat-soaked jacket off his body and unclip the front buckles of his suspenders. Relief flooded through his sore shoulders as the suspenders loosened their hold on him. He felt her hands grab him lightly by the shoulders and pull him forward, until he rested against her. Kid placed his head on her shoulder, gracious for the support. Then, his mind slipped into a hazy fog and, before he knew it, he was lying back on the couch, wrapped in a warm blanket and a towel on his head, and his suspenders and jacket were no longer on. Kid opened his eyes and saw Liz by the door to the kitchen; she was walking away from him.

Panic flooded through Kid as he tried to sit up, only to find that he was too weak to do so. The blanket fell down to his wait and the cloth fell and hit the ground with a thud. When Kid tried to shout, it only came out as a muffled screech, but it seemed to catch Liz's attention because she had stopped halfway into the kitchen and turned around.

"Please," Kid croaked, "don't leave."

His vision went black for a moment, which caused him to freak out even more, but he suddenly felt cold hands lift him from the couch. When his vision came to, he was still wrapped in his blanket, but something was different. Liz was sitting on the couch, leaned back in the soft cushions with him resting in her lap. She was stroking his hair slowly, just as she had always done.

"I'm not going anywhere." She said.

Kid grunted as if to say "good", and fell into a deep sleep in her arms.


	4. Guardian Angel

**Sorry it took so, long to update this. I got writers block, but I got it all sorted out! **** k, well, please comment!**

**K**ids' eyes flew open as he shot up on into a sitting position on the couch, only to be stopped by a gentle hand pressing him back on the couch. Cold sweat beaded his brow and he was fighting hard to catch his breath.

"Are you alright?" Liz's concerned voice leaked through the haze in Kids' head. Kid felt the touch of the cool cloth of the towel dab at his sticky forehead. "Was a nightmare?"

Kid nodded, his eyes still wide and showing the fear that was making his blood run cold. He had dreamt of his father, and the battle that had taken him. An unwanted shiver ran through his spine as the gruesome images of the battle suddenly flooded his mind. Images of his father, lying motionless in the endless sea of black crosses and clouds. He could remember how chilling the Keshins' laugh had been when he had finally silenced his father. Another chill shot up his spine.

Liz's voice suddenly brought him back to reality. "Your fever broke about an hour ago." There was a strange skeptical tone in her voice.

Kid looked at her eyes, seeming to calm down quite a bit at the opportunity to crack a joke. "Well then thank God for my fast healing then, huh?" But he quickly looked away when he realized Liz was giving him one hell of an angry stare. He suddenly felt uncomfortable and shifted awkwardly on the couch.

"Kid," said Liz. Kid winced from the tone in her voice, "fevers don't just come and go like that. You've been sick for a while haven't you?"

Kid inwardly cursed himself. He had, in fact, been sick for the past week, but he had decided he would try to hide it from his weapons. Fooling Patty was easy, but fooling Liz was a whole other ballgame.

"Kid," she said again, the harshness in her tone remained and Kid didn't like it. "Tell me how long you've been sick."

Kid hesitated, twiddling his thumbs the way he did when he was uncomfortable. ". . . A week."

Liz's eyes nearly popped out of her skull. "A week!"

". . . Yeah."

"And you didn't bother to tell anyone? Why?"

". . . I didn't want you to worry about me."

Kid tensed, waiting to receive a knock on the head or a flick on the nose. When he received neither, he dared to shoot a glance up at Liz. Her eyes were soft and the corner of her mouth was slightly upturned in a smile.

"What am I gonna do with you?" she said. Kid smiled and placed his head on her lap.

"Dunno."

Liz ran her long fingers through his grimy hair and frowned. "You need a shower before we leave." Her voice had grown quiet, the sadness of the burial to come hung heavy within them. Kid just rolled on his side and buried his face in her stomache.

"Mph I hfftu showur?"

Kids' voice was muffled in Lizs' dress, but she understood what he said.

"Yes," she said, her smile returning, "You have to. You'll feel tons better. Do you want me to get the shower going for you?"

Kid sighed, "Mh-hm."

"Okay, I'll call you when it's ready."

Said Liz, leaving Kid on the couch, tucked safely under his blankets. Kid breathed another heavy sigh and then shut his eyes again, falling back into a deep sleep.

Once Kid was showered and dressed properly, the three comrades left the house for the Cemetery. No one talked on the way, even Patty, who almost never kept quiet, what was silent. As they turned the corner to the burial ground, Kid suddenly stopped dead in his tracks.

"Kid, are you okay?" Patty asked, but both she and Liz knew he wasn't. Both sisters knew this was going to be hard for him, having to go through burying his father at his age, but they were there for him, and they wanted him to know that more than anything else.

Kids' head was down and his fists were clenched at his sides. Liz noticed his body was shaking slightly. She hoped that his fever hadn't returned.

"I don't want to see him," he choked out, barely above a whisper, "I _can't _see him."

"It's alright Kid, you won't have to."

Liz placed a hand on the unsteady boys shoulder. Patty took one of Kids hands in hers and placed her head on his shoulder, trying in the only way she knew how to comfort her meister.

"Come on," Liz whispered, "We don't want to be late." Kid nodded, but made no sign to show that he was moving to move from his spot. Patty gave Kid's hand a gentle squeeze.

"We're right here with you, Kid. It'll be fine."

Liz was slightly shocked by the gentle kindness in Patty's voice. The light, happy tone it normally consisted of was gone. Liz had never heard Patty talk like this, It surprised her, but it was a nice surprise. Her little sister was growing up.

Patty smiled when Kid Slowly began moving forward, although he never let go of Patty's hand. As they began walking again, Patty and Kid led while Liz took up the rear, giving Kid a reassuring glance each time Kid looked back at her.

As the cemetery came into view, Kid stopped suddenly again.

". . . Liz!" Patty's urgent call frightened Liz as she came jogging up to the two of them . . . she had gotten pretty far behind them because of her damn heels.

Kid's face had gone very pale and he was clutching tightly near his middle with the hand that was not enlaced with Pattys'. His face was a mask of terror and confusion.

"I-I don't know what's wrong with him," panicked Patty, "He was fine just a minute ago."

'I think I know why." Said Liz following Kids gaze towards the cemetery, and Patty followed suit. There, standing at the gate was Maka and a bored, depressed looking Soul. She could hear Maka calling out there names and waving them over.

Kid grabbed at his black hair. "P-please don't let them see me . . . not like this."

Patty shot a quick glance at Liz, and after Liz gave the approval "go ahead" nod, Patty sped off towards the cemetery and the now confused Maka.

Once Patty was leading Maka and Soul back to what was going to be Shinigamis' grave, Liz knelt down beside Kid.

"Kid," she said softly, taking his hand that was entangled in his hair and holding it gently, "What's going on sweetheart? You were fine just a minute ago. Does your stomach hurt again?"

Liz blushed fiercely when she realized what she had just called her meister, but hadn't seemed to notice. His hand gripped tighter on his jacket and that's when Liz realized he wasn't gripping at his stomach. Kid was unconsciously clutching at his right side, where the Keshin had delivered the killing blow to his father. Liz was at a loss for words. For once, when Kid truly needed help, she didn't know what to say.

"I-I want to go home." Said Kid. His voice was pleading, like a small child who didn't want to go on a rollercoaster. For the first time since his father died, Kid looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"No," said Liz gently, rubbing the top of Kid's hand with her finger, "You can't. You have to go. He's your father."

Those words seemed to have slapped Kid in the face. Kid's grip suddenly tightened on her hands. They were the only thing that seemed real to him. He tried to speak, but it barely came out as a forced whisper.

"He's really gone, isn't he?"

Kid watched Liz's face for any sign that might say that he was wrong. Nothing. Kid felt her hands tighten on his as her eyes flickered with unspoken sadness. Kid sucked in a hard breath as he fell to his knees, falling into a crumpled heap in her arms. Liz ran her fingers soothingly through his hair. She felt his body tense as he attempted not to fall to pieces from the grief he was suffering. Kid buried his head in the crook of her neck.

"It's my f-fault." Kid stammered through clenched teeth, as he gripped Liz's waist even tighter with his strong hands. "It's all m-my fault."

Liz wrapped her arms around his small body. A small gasp escaped his throat as he tried even harder not to cry.

"No," she said, "That's not true."

Kid just held on tighter. "Yes it is," he replied, "If I hadn't just stood there—"

"Listen Kid," said Liz, cutting him off before he could even finish his thought. She pulled Kid away from her, holding him by the shoulders and looking him straight into his dead, golden eyes.

"Lord Death knew what he had to do. He knew what would happen if he took on the Keshin y himself. Kid, he was protecting you, If you had gone out there. . ." she paused.

"There is no question in my mind that you would have died. You're good Kid, but not that good."

Kid broke her gaze and looked sullenly at the ground. "Great," he mumbled, "Thanks for the encouragement."

"You're missing the point," said Liz. Lid didn't look up, but she could tell that she had his attention. "Your father was a wonderful person. He was kind and funny and I know tha the loved you more that he loved anything else on this Earth. Kid, he sacrificed his life for you." Liz paused again, but this time, Kid noticed that there were tears in her eyes. "And to hear you talking like this, blaming yourself for his sacrifice, that. . . Well, that would just kill him all over again."

Kid looked into Liz's eyes. Even through the tears, they were warm and gentle, just like his fathers had been. Liz smiled and placed a soft hand, warm hand on his cheek. Kid smiled back as a blush unconsciously spread across his face.

"Thank you." Was all he could manage to choke out of his constricted throat before warm tears threatened to spill out of his eyes. Liz simply smiled even wider than before and stood up off the hard concrete of the sidewalk.

"Come on," she said, extending a hand to Kid, "We're late."

Kid nodded and, instead of taking her hand, ran forward and looped his arms around her extended arm and together, they walked silently to the funeral.

**Well, that's chapter four! Hope you enjoyed it! Chapter 5 should be coming out soon. XD**


	5. Love never Leaves

**And Now! (Da Da Da Da!) Chapter 5! My final Chapter! *sob* unless I decide to add more . . . which I probably won't. **

Soul yawned and sank back on the dew covered grass. "Why did the burial have to be at midnight? I mean, come on. It's seriously not cool."

"Oh, don't complain Soul. Now's not the time. And it was Death's favorite time of day . . . err, night. He told me one day not too long ago." Said Maka, fidgeting with the ruffles on her black dress.

"Whatever." Mumbled Soul, earning him a slap on the back of his head.

The two sat on the grass with Patty, along with Black Star and Tsubaki. After Patty had informed the group of Kids distress, Maka and Tsubaki attempted to go talk to him. Unfortunately, they had to deal with Patty's frantic ranting about him not wanting something. So, giving up, they had taken a seat on the grass along with Soul and Black Star. Over by the hole (apparently dug for Lord Deaths coffin) stood Stain and Spirit, waiting patiently for Kid to arrive so they could all start. Each had a sad look of apathy spread across their face.

Suddenly, Patty jumped up from her place on the grass and dashed down the hill, slipping a few times on the way. When the group looked over to see where she had gone, they spotted two silhouettes at the base of the hill; Liz and Kid. Once, Liz, Kid, and the run-away Patty had joined them on the top of the hill, the ceremony began.

The burial was done honorably, each person taking turns saying nice or happy memories about Death Shinigami, which carried the ceremony on late into the morning.(. . . wow, that was controversial) Kid was the only one who did not speak. Everyone stood around the grave of the newly buried Death God, the sun warming the back of their necks and bringing an odd feeling of uneasiness about it.

Eventually, it became too much and, one by one, the congregation began to disperse. The two adults were the first to leave. On his was down the hill, he stopped next to Kid and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, while Stein merely gave an apologetic glance. Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, and Black Star left a short while after. None of them had said anything to Kid before leaving; they weren't exactly sure what to say to someone who had witnessed their fathers' death.

Kid had stood silently between his two weapons as the crowed had slowly dwindled and then, eventually, dispersed. The trio said nothing to each other; they just stared at the new Gravestone in front of them.

Suddenly, the silence was broken by a loud rumble from Patty's stomach. That's when Liz realized that they hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. And Kid was probably even worse off, seeing how he had ended up vomiting u all of the food that he had managed to get down.

Liz gave Patty a curt not and Patty excused herself from the group. It wasn't until Patty left that Kid finally moved, but in the opposite direction. Kid walked over to his father's grave and fell to his knees in front the large headstone. His golden eyes rested on the small engraving on the base of the marble stone. It read:

_**Death Shinigami**_

_**Kind Ruler and Proud Father**_

_**Until the End**_

Reading those words seemed to have finally broken something inside of Kid. Hot tears suddenly streamed down his face as he lurched forward onto all fours; letting out the sob he had been holding in his throat for days. Within seconds, he could feel Liz beside him, pulling him towards her. Almost as if by instinct, Kid wrapped his arms tightly around her neck and buried his face in her shoulder.

"I-I'm not s-supposed to do this," sobbed Kid, clinging tighter to Liz, "I c-can't c-cry in front of h-him. I h-have to be strong."

Kids' body grew tense as he attempted to stop the wave of emotion from overflowing inside of him. He held his breath and squeezed his eyes shut. Liz, seeing this, held him tighter and ran her fingers through his hair.

"It's okay Kid," she said calmly, "You don't have to be strong, not now."

And then, suddenly, Kid let go. A gasping sob wracked his body as fresh tears left wet tracks on his cheeks, Liz rubbed his back gingerly as his sobs grew louder and louder with every gasping breath he took.

"I'm sorry!" shouted Kid suddenly, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Kid." Cooed Liz, almost silently.

More cries erupted from the small boy as he clung even tighter to Liz. Liz's response was to do the same to him. The two of them held each other in the graveyard, as if they were the last real things on Earth. Liz continued to soothe Kid until, finally, Kids cries subsided and he fell limp in Lizs' arms. She knew he hadn't fallen asleep thought because, whether he knew it or not, Kid had begun to play with the bracelets on her wrist.

Liz felt a blush heat up her cheeks as the tips of his gentle, soft fingers brushed across her bare wrist. After sitting in silence for a short time, Liz spoke up, remembering Patty.

"We should probably head back home," she said, "Patty's probably worried."

Kid just shook his head, his eyes never leaving her bracelets. ". . . I don't want to leave . . . him alone."

Liz felt her hear snap in two. He enlaced her hand in his and rested her chin on top of his head, trying with desperation to find the right words to say to Kid.

"Kid . . . He's not there anymore."

Kid held Lizs' hand even tighter.

"So . . . then he left _me_ alone. . ."

Liz sighed. Maybe she could have put it a bit better.

"No," she said softly, "he didn't leave you. Just because he's not here physically doesn't mean he's gone."

"You're not making sense Liz." Kids' voice was sullen, defeated.

"What I mean is that he may be dead, but his memory and love with live on. In you."

Kid looked up at her with an angel eyes. God, he looked so young . . . and scared.

"How?"

"Simple," she said, smiling and stoking his hair gently, "you're his son. And I know you might not see it, but there's so much of your father in you. You have his courage and bravery, his need to protect the people he loves. All the things that made him such a great Shinigami."

Liz saw tears shining in Kids' eyes as they held their gaze with hers. As a single tear made its way over his cheekbone, Liz wiped it away with her finger, allowing her hand to rest on his soft, warm face.

"But you have other things too you know. You've got his ability to forgive anyone with so much willingness and no regret. You got his kindness and gentility. His strength. Even his obsessions."

Kid blushed. He knew she was talking about his symmetrical obsessions. He cast a glance at their intertwined hands, but Liz's voice made him look up again.

"But you know what the best thing you got from your father is?"

Kid shook his head.

"Your unconditional love for your friends and family."

Kids face turned from a light shade of pink to a bright red as a small embarrassed smile blossomed on his face. Liz pulled Kid into a tight hug.

"You are a strong, wonderful person and your father will never truly die because of this bond you two had."

"Thank you, Liz." She heard him mumble against her neck.

". . . No problem Kid."

* * *

**And there you have it! hope you enjoyed my story! (it took me forever to write and even think of an idea!) please comment~**


End file.
